1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus provided with a scene recognition function. The present invention particularly relates to a photographing apparatus, a photographing method and a recording medium containing a photographing program which allow images taken in a photographing mode corresponding to a recognized scene to be played back.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras, and the like, which uses a technique to detect and analyze a scene to display a recommended photographing mode on the preview display of the camera according to a result of the scene detection have been proposed (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070153111). In the camera disclosed in this U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070153111, live view data is analyzed to determine a scene, and one or more recommended photographing modes are displayed on the preview display based on the result of scene determination. Then, the user selects one of the displayed photographing modes and photographing is carried out in the selected photographing mode. In a camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-120225, a photographed image is recorded in a memory card with being associated with photographing mode information that indicates a photographing mode selected via a mode dial during a photographing operation. Then, when the photographed images are played back, image data corresponding to a photographing mode selected via the mode dial can be searched out from a memory card and are displayed on a display unit. In a camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4(1992)-115788, a photographed image is recorded together with photographing conditions (for example, white balance, amount of incident light, etc.) during photographing, and when the photographed images are played back, images photographed under photographing conditions corresponding to a certain search question can be outputted.
However, with the technique disclosed in the above U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070153111, although a burden on the user in selecting a photographing mode during a photographing operation is reduced, it is difficult to classify and display images according to the scene during a playback operation. Further, to classify images according to the scene during a playback operation, a classification code has to be set for each image, and this requires complicated operations.
With the technique disclosed in the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-120225, the user has to select a mode via the mode dial to play back images for each photographing mode corresponding to the mode dial. Further, the user may not be sure which mode should be selected during photographing. Moreover, during a playback operation, images can only be searched with respect to a single photographing mode that corresponds to the mode dial setting.
With the technique disclosed in the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4(1992)-115788, it is necessary to prepare certain search questions during a playback operation, and the user is required to make complicated operations.